Eyes On Fire
by livingdeadblondegirl
Summary: After years spent with Caroline, Klaus sees lust in her eyes directed at another man yet instead of him ripping out his heart he finds himself intrigued.
1. Chapter 1

**Rating: Mature; extremely mature. Only for those over 18, if you aren't don't tell me. **

**Catagory: Klefaroline**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: For all of my followers who got a notice on this story, if you are not interested in smut between three people, turn back now. If you like the idea of Klaus, Stefan and Caroline keep reading. **

**Dedicated to klarolineepiclove for her encouragement with this story and all of my other ones. You have no idea how many texts I send her. **

**Now onto the story:**

Part One

Over the centuries, Niklaus Mikaelson had gotten worse and worse at sharing the things he thought of as his.

When he was human, he had endured sharing Tatia's love with Elijah, grateful that a woman as beautiful as he believed her to be could want him. After they became vampires, he had often shared lovers with his siblings or his protégés. They were merely entertainment and blood after all, but Klaus had never shared a bed with a lover or lovers at the same time as them. It had never interested him. So when he felt his cock twitching at the sight of Caroline, 'His Caroline' and Stefan dancing together across the club, his interest was piqued.

He would never say that Caroline was a thing, nor would he ever say he could ever truly possess her like he did all of his other treasures. No one could possess Caroline but she was his, just as he was hers, completely had been since she took a chance on him more than two decades ago. However that didn't mean he wanted to share her with anyone. Klaus was very possessive; it was the Alpha male in him. Normally he would growl and glower at any male who got too close or looked at her with too much desire. He knew she was beautiful and that many men and women would want his lover but he would only tolerate so much.

Except for when it came to Stefan, he was their friend so he was granted more leniencies. Since he'd come to stay with them, Klaus had become accustomed to the closeness that the male vampire shared with Caroline as part of their friendship though from time to time he thought he saw something else in Stefan's eyes when he looked at Caroline. Something more than friendship, desire and if he wasn't wrong he had seen something similar mirrored in hers.

This was one of those times when Klaus was seeing Caroline and Stefan as more than just friends while they danced together. He knew exactly how Caroline's body felt rubbing against him while she did what her generation considered dancing; the soft curves of her breasts straining against her dress, brushing against the muscles of his chest when she wrapped her arms around his neck; the feel of her luscious ass grinding against his groin as she teased him. She wasn't quite that close to Stefan at the moment, but there wasn't much distance either.

Instead of the jealousy he would normally be feeling, Klaus felt a surge of lust rippling through him instead. It didn't take much for his imagination to rework the scene in front of him to a much more scandalous image, involving the two of them moving in much the same way but not in a crowded club and not with clothes on. Suddenly he was painfully hard and wanting nothing more than to bury himself deep inside of Caroline, Klaus tossed back the last of his drink and stalked out onto the dance floor.

Caroline felt him long before he reached her, and she looked up to see Klaus coming towards her, looking very much like the wolf he was stalking his prey. The desire that had been simmering between her legs for most of the night flared to a sudden inferno at the look in his eyes and she knew what was on his mind. Something he confirmed a moment later, when he yanked her towards him and crushed her mouth with his. The kiss was hard and rough, all tongue and teeth leaving Caroline lightheaded when he pulled away. "Time to go."

His voice was so deep and thick with lust that Caroline shivered just from the vibrations she felt from his chest as he spoke. He quickly swept her out of the club and once they were outside, he vamp sped them to their nearby loft. It wasn't until he set her down to wrench open the door that she realized Stefan had followed them. But she didn't get much of a chance to say anything before Klaus drug her through the apartment towards their bedroom.

Stefan watched as Klaus pulled Caroline into their room before he headed to get himself another drink. He didn't know what had gotten into Klaus at the club, but there was no question in his mind right now what the hybrid planned on getting into; Caroline. He knew that for the remainder of the evening, the two of them would be sequestered in their bedroom. The grunts and moans that began a minute or two later only confirmed his suspicions.

With his drink in hand, Stefan made his way to his own room. He briefly thought about leaving again, finding a random human to fuck and feed from in the hopes of relieving the bloodlust as well as sexual lust that flooded him at the moment. That had been his plan when they had gone out, yet here he was. He blamed himself, when they were at the club his attention had been fully on Caroline and Klaus and not company for the night especially after Caroline had pulled him onto the dance floor and rubbed her gorgeous curves against him. Thoughts of bedding another woman had completely fled his mind and he had focused on the blonde in front of him, which is most likely why he had followed after them when Klaus had suddenly decided to leave.

The sound of his roommates' bed banging against the wall joined the symphony of moans that he was sure even normal human hearing would be able to detect and Stefan felt another surge of lust shoot through him. He knew that it was wicked and wrong but he couldn't help the desire he'd been feeling for his best friend and if he wasn't wrong, her lover as well. So listening to their activities did nothing to curb the lust he was feeling.

Feeling the need to be under control of what he was feeling, Stefan slid his hand over his abdomen to cup his hard-on through his jeans. He moaned at the images that were running through his mind of what was going on in the next room, as he continued to stroke himself through his jeans. Caroline without a stitch of clothing on, riding Klaus with abandonment, her head thrown back and her mouth wide as she moaned in pleasure, the hybrid underneath her bucking his hips up to meet her; Caroline on her hands and knees as Klaus pounded into her from behind, causing the bed to rock from the force of his strength.

Soon it wasn't enough; Stefan undid the button and zipper of his jeans and slipped his hand inside. His cock was already wet with precum that he quickly rubbed onto his palm before he gripped himself roughly, imagining it was Caroline's warm tight body instead. His hearing picked up her moans and screams from the next room, feeding his fantasy.

His hand moved vigorously against his straining cock now as he neared his release. His fangs dropped and his imagination stepped up as he imagined plunging them into her neck as he pumped his cock into her. All the while his hips were jerking and he was grunting through clenched teeth. When he heard Caroline's scream grow in volume, exclaiming that she was coming, he barely had the presence of mind to cup his hand over the head of his cock as he came to contain the mess to just his abdomen. As he lay there in the aftermath, waiting for his pulse to slow and his breathing to return to normal, the sounds coming from the room next door seemed to grow louder, beckoning him closer but he didn't give into the temptation.

The door had barely slammed shut when Klaus claimed her mouth, kissing her hard, his tongue darting out to taste her. His ears heard her moan, and he couldn't help but smirk at the volume of it. He knew that Stefan would be able to hear it easily and the idea of it spurred him on more. He wanted to torment the male vampire just as he had unknowingly tortured Klaus at the club when he was dancing with Caroline.

Caroline's head swam at the taste of him that she never got tired of as she kissed him back. His lips were rough against hers and she again wondered what had spurred him on to the level of roughness he was using, not that she minded a bit. While she enjoyed the slow, languorous lovemaking that they experienced often, Caroline also enjoyed when his rough animal side came out and fucked her senseless.

Their tongues continued to duel as they nipped at each other brutally, Caroline drawing blood from his lip which spurred him on more. She pressed her body up against his hard one when she felt his hands gripping her hips. She moaned wantonly when those hands moved up her front under her shirt to trail up her hot flesh. Breaking from the kiss, she allowed him to pull it up and over her head.

As the fabric of her shirt left her, Caroline felt Klaus mouth on her neck, his hands moving again over her exposed breasts and she was very glad she had forgone a bra that evening so that it wasn't in the way. He squeezed the flesh, his thumbs rubbing over the hard nipples, making her groan again. Her hands went to Klaus's shirt, pulling it up and over his head quickly. She leaned in quickly to kiss at the now bare skin, her tongue flicking out to trace over his tattoo as she tasted him, this time making him the one to moan.

Klaus' hands went to her skirt, as his mouth went to her shoulder, his human teeth scraping against the skin roughly. She whimpered at the feeling of him hard, pressed against her hip. He groaned as he felt one of her hands move to the button of his pants, his eyes looking down seeing her one hand work at the button, her other one pulling down the zipper.

Caroline felt the zipper go down on her skirt, causing it to pool at her feet, leaving her completely bare. She couldn't help but feel surprised he hadn't just torn it off of her as she maneuvered his zipper down and her hand slipped inside. Her fingers wrapped around him, his hard, long shaft feeling heavy as his hips jerked in response to her touch. Her other hand pushed down the jeans that were now hanging loosely around his hips until they too fell to the floor

Klaus's hands moved to her hips again as he walked her backwards. His eyes slid over her naked form, the fantasy of her just like this with Stefan coming to the forefront of his brain causing his need to be inside her to double. His mouth moved back to hers, claiming her lips once again as he dropped them to the bed. The action caused the headboard to smack into the wall with a resounding thump but they didn't make any attention to it. His lips then drifted away from hers and moved over her neck, and up to her ear.

"I'm going to take you hard and fast my love, and have you screaming my name until you can't any longer." He said as his body settled between her legs.

Her hips moved up at him, making him groan, as his tongue tasted her skin at her neck, down her throat, and then over her breasts. His ears heard her whimper as lips sucked lightly at one nipple, his thumb moving over the other one. Her hands moved over his back, up into his hair, her hips wiggled under him, driving him crazy.

His hands moved down her legs, to spread them wider, and she didn't fight him. In fact she moved them wider, a small moan coming from her, as his hands moved up the soft skin of her inner thighs.

Klaus could smell her desire, could see it glisten on her body. His warm breath moving over her skin while his hands moved up to her center. Klaus watched her hips move up off the bed towards him, as his thumbs moved to spread her apart, his tongue darting out to taste her. Her voice rose as he ran his tongue along her slit before it circled her clit.

Due to his ministrations, Caroline could feel her body quickly climbing to the peak. When she felt a finger push its way inside of her, her body clamped down around it, shuddering, her mouth opening, screaming out her pleasure.

Klaus felt her muscles contract around his finger, and he groaned against her, sending the vibrations of his mouth through her body, making her shake more against him. Not giving her a chance for her body to settle, he moved back until their lips were level with one another again. Her hand moved with him, her fingers still wrapped in his hair and she used her hold to claim his mouth once again, her legs wrapping around him, pushing him against her again. She could taste herself on his lips, and it just excited her more.

"Please, now," Caroline begged, not wanting to wait any longer. And with a movement of his hips, she felt the head of his erection graze against her entrance, "Klaus..."

With his name on her lips, Klaus thrust forward. His hard length pushed all the way inside of her in an instant, both of them breaking the kiss in a gasp at the union. His hands moved under her; his grip on her body tight, as he began to move inside her.

Her hands gripped at his shoulders, as she felt one of his hands moved to raise one of her legs up further, and she moaned as she felt him somehow sink even deeper into her, his body pounding her into the mattress, her body wanting more. Her face moved into his shoulder, her tongue tasting his skin as her fangs came out.

The hybrid could feel his lover's fingernails digging into his back, spurring him on. When Klaus felt her fangs bite into his shoulder, he slammed his hips into her over and over, harder, faster; in and out, over and over, again until he felt the glorious feeling of her muscles gripping at him, contracting so tight around him. Her head fell back and she screamed, "Klaus..."

His lips found hers again. Her tongue moved into his mouth, making his head spin with the taste of his blood mixed with her unique taste, and he was gone

Her muscles were still contracting around him, pulling at him, his hips pushing himself fully into her, as he let go, finally able to let her name issue from his lips. And with that waves of hot pleasure washed through his body, as his arms gripped her shaking form to his.

She slowly opened her eyes, even while the tremors were still passing though her. Her eyes locked onto his, and she saw a smirk twitch across his lips before brought his thumb up to wipe away a small bit of blood from the corner of her mouth. She watched shamelessly as he sucked the tip of his thumb into his mouth to clean off the blood and she saw the smirk widen. "You're very proud of yourself aren't you?"

"Shouldn't I be?" Klaus asked as his eyes traveled over her. "From what I can see and from what I heard, you enjoyed my ravishing you. And you weren't the only one."

"Oh, I could tell." Caroline replied as she rolled her hips against him to emphasize her point.

Klaus grinned at her devilishly. "I wasn't speaking only of my own lust being sated but someone else, though I doubt it was as fulfilling."

When she looked at him with curious eyes, Klaus explained further. "Stefan is quite the voyeur."

Curious eyes widened in surprise before Caroline moved her head to glance at the door, as if she expected the other vampire to be standing there and he caught what looked almost like disappointment when she didn't see him. "He didn't watch us, but he was listening."

"How do you know?" Caroline asked.

"For one, I'm quite certain that we made enough noise that the dancers at the club could have heard us, and two, could you not hear him enjoying our activities? He was not quiet." Klaus declared. Although he had been lost in Caroline's body, his heightened hearing had easily picked up the muffled sounds from the next room.

"You mean he was…" Caroline said surprised but also aroused at the idea that not only had Stefan overheard them having sex but that he had jerked himself off to it. What did that mean? Was he attracted to her, them or just the idea of someone having sex so close coupled with vampire hormones?

Realizing that Stefan's actions coupled with Klaus' possessiveness could bode badly if not deadly for her friend, Caroline studied his face to see if she could read what he might be thinking but of course he was a blank slate to her. "You're not going to do anything are you?"

"Do anything?"

"To Stefan." She clarified.

"For listening to us? Caroline, I am anything but a prude." Klaus stated as he watched her. He had seen the flash of arousal in her eyes and knew that he had been right about her desire for their friend and an idea started to spin in his mind.

"Believe me; I am well aware of that." Caroline responded, thinking of all of the sexual knowledge and experiences he had taught her since they had been together. "I meant for what he did. You have a bit of a possessive nature that I would think would make you want to go and rip his heart out."

"Oh love, you should know by now that Stefan is one of only two people who I make special exceptions for." Klaus answered as he leaned into nip at her lips. "That doesn't mean though that I plan on dropping the matter…"

Caroline was about to ask what he meant by that when he covered her mouth with his and she felt his cock hardening again inside of her and she decided that talking was done.

**Love it hate it? This is what happens when Miranda has an abundance of hormones.**

**I promise in the next part there will be actual Klefaroline smut. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello my Klefaroline lovelies! I am back with part 2 and you might notice it's a bit longer than the last. And that is because I'm doing some build up before the smut but as promised, there is actual Klefaroline smut in this so hopefully you will enjoy it. **

**Speaking of Smut, remember this story is rated M and it's for a very good reason because there are major sexy times below (I'M NOT KIDDING, THIS IS NSFW). If you don't like the idea of three people having sexual relations, then don't read. Also, if you don't like the idea of Klefan then read at your own risk because there is some in this part. **

**Also, there will be a part 3 to this to wrap it up but I don't know how soon it will be up. I neglected TOHFMIY to write this and so I'll start on Part 3 after I finish Part 51 of that.**

Part Two

One week after the night at the club, Klaus found himself with the perfect opportunity to move forward with the idea that had been brewing in his imagination. He had not been lax in his plans, instead tossing out small breadcrumbs to both Stefan and Caroline; sexually tense encounters to test the waters on their reactions and was quite pleased with the results. Of course in Caroline's case, he also got to reap the benefits.

The day had been cool and rainy, the kind of soaking rain that never let up and made you just want to stay inside and hide away from the world. Caroline loved those days, usually her and Klaus never made it out of bed, instead spending the hours making love or just wrapped in one another. Today was a bit different though since Stefan was also there, so instead Caroline had made sure that they had plenty of food, blood, and booze thanks to the delivery service who left a few pints low but with big tips in their pockets. And now the three of them lounged around the living room feeling quite buzzed from the alcohol and blood, both of which they were still ingesting though the blood was now in tumblers.

Caroline couldn't keep the smile off of her face, she felt so good from the vodka and fresh blood flowing through her system. The only thing that could make her feel better was a few orgasms. Her vampire state always kept her hormones on edge, even more so since her and Klaus had been together. The things that he could do to her body kept her in a constant blend of feeling sated and needy for more. Lying next to him now, with her head in his lap, so close to him that every breath she took she inhaled his addictive scent. This was becoming counter productive to keeping her hormones in check. Neither was the fact that her heightened senses were picking up another very male scent that lately seemed to be having a similar affect on her hormones.

She didn't know when exactly she had started seeing Stefan as more than a friend, it had just kind of happened one day when he innocently touched her and her body reacted in a not so innocent way. For days after she had felt extremely guilty for it, after all she was with Klaus, but after running over everything in her head, Caroline had made peace with it. She still loved and craved Klaus as she had for years; however she was also attracted to her friend. She figured she'd just ignore it and it would go away, but of course it hadn't.

Especially after Klaus had told her last week about Stefan getting himself off to the sounds of the two of them fucking. It had been a huge turn-on that had lit a fire in her loins that had only been fueled in the following days when she had found herself in a few intimate encounters with Stefan.

Deciding to try and turn her attention away from her hormones, Caroline sat up suddenly and looked at the two men with her. "How about we play a game?"

"A game?" Klaus asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, a game." Caroline repeated.

"I don't know if I'm up for board games Care." Stefan remarked.

"Not that kind of game, how about a drinking game?" Caroline asked. "Like Never have I ever…"

"You do realize that in my thousand plus years, there aren't many things that I haven't tried once or twice." Klaus declared with a devious smirk. "Are you trying to get me drunk because you know that isn't necessary to have your way with me? All you have to do is ask."

"While I don't doubt that you will be drinking way more than me, I'm sure I can find a couple of things that even someone as ancient as you hasn't done." Caroline retorted. "Unless you don't want to play with me?"

"Love, I think you know what my answer will always be to that question." Klaus answered with a growl to her double entendre. "But I don't need a game to do that."

"Maybe you two should take this into the other room." Stefan interjected into their sexual banter. However Klaus just smiled at him in response. "And leave you to your own devices? Not a chance, mate. You are going to be as much of partner in our activities of tonight as we

will be."

Stefan's eyes snapped over to Klaus' and tried to figure out the meaning behind his words. To innocent ears it sounded like he was just trying to be a friend and have the two of them spend time with him instead of going off to have sex. But there was something in the hybrid's eyes that told him something else.

"I'll start." Caroline said as she gathered the glasses around and started to pour. "I've never had sex in a sibling's room."

"Diving right into the good stuff aren't you love?" Klaus announced before he reached forward for his glass as did Stefan.

"That's not exactly fair Care, considering you don't have siblings." Stefan commented as he tossed his drink back.

"Stefan!" Caroline exclaimed when she saw him drink. "You messed around in Damon's room?"

Stefan smiled at her. "I'm not quite the square you think I am."

"I believe it is my turn." Klaus declared thinking of a question that would lead to them both taking a drink and not himself. "I have never…been interrupted by parents while with a lover."

Both Caroline and Stefan picked up and down their drinks. "I don't think mine should count, considering when I was disturbed it was because my father was trying to kill her and used

me as bait."

"What?" Caroline asked with wide eyes. "Who?"

"Katherine, when I was still human my father slipped me vervain because he knew that she visited me nightly and used that information to weaken her so to take her to the council." Stefan explained.

"Sorry mate, but it still counts." Klaus announced.

"If I took my drink and it wasn't even my parent then yours counts." Caroline added. "And it's your turn."

"Fine." Stefan said with a bit of a pout. "I've never…sunbathed naked before."

This time, Caroline was the only one to take drink and when she stopped, she saw both men looking at her with darkened eyes. "What? I didn't want tan lines. Besides, Klaus was very happy when he came to find me that day."

"Indeed I was." Klaus said with a wink.

An hour later, dozens of questions and several bottles of liquor later, the three of them were quite sloshed and still going. Caroline slurred her words a bit as she said, "I've never…had sex with more than one person."

"I beg to differ with you there." Klaus spoke up. "I am proof that you have had more than one lover."

"I meant at the same time." Caroline clarified before the two guys took their drinks. She wanted to say she was surprised when Stefan drank but if anything had learned anything in the last hour, it was that Stefan was more adventurous in the bedroom than she thought. Of course that didn't keep her from asking about it. "Seriously? When? Who?"

"Caroline." Stefan said as he rolled his eyes at her questions but knew she wasn't going to give up the fight. "There have been several occasions, the most recent being with Rebekah if you must know."

"Oh my God." Caroline exclaimed before something clicked in her head and she looked between Stefan and Klaus. "Did you two and Rebekah ever?"

"No." The two of them answered at the same time before Klaus explained further. "I might have shared lovers with my siblings in the past but never at the same time. And when she

was with Stefan, Rebekah declared him off limits in any case."

"You mean if she hadn't you would have?" Caroline asked him, her voice becoming a bit husky as she did as the image of Klaus and Stefan flickered through her mind.

The smell of her desire suddenly filled the air and Klaus had to bite back a growl as he answered. "I've told you before love, there isn't much I wouldn't try if it strikes my fancy."

Stefan suddenly cleared his throat and broke the moment then, causing Caroline to look over at him. She studied his face and saw that there was no embarrassment and it made her curious about his thoughts on what Klaus said. Her inebriated state didn't stop her from commenting on it. "Well Stefan, look at that. It looks like neither Klaus or I could say that we never thought Stefan Salvatore was hot."

"Was huh? Are you trying to say that I'm not now?" Stefan retorted mischievously. "You wound me."

"You certainly know how to bruise a man's ego." Klaus added.

"Oh please, you know you're still hot." Caroline argued. "You have that whole soul gazing broody thing going for you that makes all women want to drop their panties, I know I sure did."

"Really?" Klaus inquired.

"Yep." Caroline answered, the 'p' making a popping sound as she spoke. "But he didn't want them and now we're friends."

"That's not saying much Caroline considering how incestuous your little group was when I first came to town." Klaus stated.

"True." Caroline agreed thinking back to when she was in high school and her friends and her switched boyfriends around almost as much as they did clothes. She didn't think that at the time but looking back she sure did. "Actually Stefan was the only one of the gang I didn't at least kiss."

"Now who is the one who has been holding back?" Stefan asked. "You kissed everyone in the group?"

"Yeah." Caroline said with a shrug. "I mean you know about most of them, Jeremy had a bit of a crush on me when he was 14 and laid one on me one night when I was staying at Elena's and Elena and Bonnie and I did this kissing practice thing one time at a slumber party so that only leaves you."

"Well that seems like quite the regret, and you know me, I don't believe in regrets." Klaus stated.

"What are you saying? I'm too drunk to figure out your riddles at the moment." Caroline exclaimed.

Klaus smiled a little before answering her. "What I'm saying love, is that you should satisfy your curiosity and finish off the list."

"I'm sorry I must have had more alcohol than I thought because I'm starting to hallucinate." Stefan declared. "I know you did not just tell her to kiss me?"

Klaus just shrugged a playful smirk still on his lips. "You heard me correctly Stefan, though I did not say it in so many words, that is what I said."

"He's just screwing with us Stefan; we both know that Klaus would never say that." Caroline replied though as she looked at her lover and saw the combination of seriousness and lust, she was starting to doubt her words. Especially when he quirked an eyebrow at her in challenge but she still told herself he was just teasing, thinking that there was no way that she would actually give in. Caroline almost always rose to the challenge but she had her limits.

"Am I? If I recall correctly I promised to give you anything you desire, and I never go back on my word." He affirmed.

Not knowing if it was the alcohol or the fact that she just wanted to wipe that all knowing smirk off of his face, Caroline took a chance and did exactly what he was telling her to do. She turned towards Stefan before she pulled his mouth down to hers without further ado.

Caroline wasn't ready for the explosion of sensations to rock her. Fire exploded through her veins and spread through her body like quicksilver. Within seconds, their light contact wasn't enough. Stefan was pulling her closer, while she opened her mouth slightly, she allowed her tongue to tease the seam of her friend's soft mouth.

Not expecting the sudden onslaught, Stefan stiffened against her but otherwise, hid his surprise well. Lesser men might have blustered or stopped to question her actions and motives, after all it wasn't everyday someone you considered a friend just came up and initiated a kiss like this one, but not Stefan. Closing his eyes, he gave himself over to the kiss, enjoying the touch of her tongue as it rubbed against his mouth. A slow burning began to unfold inside him, and he pulled her tightly against his body he shifted, half turned so that he was almost leaning over her.

Shaking with desire, Stefan eagerly complied, opening her lips for Caroline's tender assault. At the first touch of her tongue against his own, Stefan wanted to moan, thankful to finally be allowed to hold Caroline close like this but at the same time, wanting so much more.

Enjoying herself, Caroline brought her hands up and ran them over his broad shoulders. The feel of her touching him only stoked her desire and she showed him in her kiss, wordlessly asking for more. Stefan was more than happy to give in to her silent demands. They kissed for several minutes, but neither tried to take it any further than that.

Klaus watched from his seat, the smile still in place and his eyes black as he watched his plan unfold. As he had expected the sight of the two of them together, tasting each other was stirring things within him other than jealousy. Lust and desire shot through him and he could see that they were enjoying their kiss even more than he was. He didn't want to stop them, yet he wasn't in much of a position to join in so instead he moved forward and came up behind Caroline.

Caroline was so far gone that she had momentarily forgotten about Klaus. It wasn't until she felt his hand stroking the bare skin of her back under her shirt that she pulled her lips away from Stefan's drugging kisses to gasp harshly. She spun her head around to look at Klaus, her mouth falling open as she tried to explain. "Klaus, I…"

"Don't stop on my account." He replied, his voice low even to his own ears. However he could tell by the expression on Caroline's face that she took the timbre in a completely different way. She quickly jumped up from between he and Stefan and ran from the room into their bedroom.

After she was out of sight, Klaus turned back and looked at Stefan, who looked at him both with confusion and caution. Klaus didn't blame him; Stefan of all people knew his temper and what would happen if someone touched Caroline. He just didn't know that he was an exception to the rule. "Don't worry Stefan, I would say that I have no plans to lay a hand on you but that's not entirely true. Instead I assure you, I will not harm you for what just happened."

Stefan stared at him for a few minutes before he seemed to accept Klaus' words, though he had a feeling that it was more because his heart was still residing in his chest and not so much the sincerity in his voice. However the confusion remained. "And why is that? I've seen what happens when another man looks at Caroline in a way you don't like let alone kisses her."

"Well you're not just any man are you?" Klaus asked. "I've seen the looks pass between you two Stefan, and while normally this would incur my wrath, instead I find myself quite…aroused at the possibility. You and I have always had a bond between us that goes beyond simple friendship. As I said before, had Rebekah not marked you as hers, then I would have been more than happy to explore it before now."

As he rose from his spot, he could see the look of surprise come over Stefan's face but didn't react to it. Instead, Klaus simply looked the vampire in the eye as he added. "Now I am going to go to Caroline. If you find yourself lonely, feel free to join us. I have no doubt it will be much more fulfilling than taking matters into your own hands once again."

Stefan watched as Klaus too disappeared out of the room while he tried to absorb what the hybrid had said. Not only had he been fine with Stefan kissing the woman he loved but he had actually invited him to join them in their bedroom. And it was clear he didn't mean so that the three of them could chat.

Klaus found Caroline in their ensuite bathroom, staring at herself in the bathroom mirror. He could see a few drops of water dripping from her chin and knew she had splashed some cold water on her face, however it had been pointless since he could still see the redness on her cheeks and neck leftover from the arousal Stefan's kiss had brought her. Her eyes skimmed over him via the mirror, no doubt looking for something to tell her his state of mind. When she didn't find what she thought she would see, she spoke. "You didn't hurt him did you?"

"Now why would I hurt him for doing something that I encouraged?" Klaus asked instead of answering.

Caroline pushed herself off of the counter and turned around to face him. "I don't know, probably because even after being with you for a couple of decades you can still manage to confuse the hell out of me. What was that out there?"

"That was you and Stefan getting a taste of your desires for each other." Klaus explained.

"It was just a kiss, nothing else." Caroline lied. "I meant you encouraging it? Why did you do that?"

"Because I have noticed lately that there is a bit more between you and our favorite reformed rippah than friendship." He stated as he moved closer to her. Klaus looked into her eyes, and saw the passion she was trying to hide in their depths, saw the raw desire ready to bubble over. His hand moved softly over her face, and her lips kissed the palm of his hand as she spoke. "But I love you."

Her lips acted on their own accord, as his fingers trailed over her lips, her mouth opened, lightly biting at his fingertips, her tongue tasting the skin. Her eyes still connected with now dark blue ones, "I want you."

"I have no doubt of that Caroline, but you also want Stefan." Klaus replied. "Vampires are very sensual, sexual beings so it is not unusual for your desires to embrace the idea of including someone else you care about."

Caroline's mouth caresses on his fingers stopped, as she took in what he said. Klaus had just told her that he knew that she wanted Stefan and she could not see any anger or jealousy in his face. "And you are okay with this?"

Klaus nodded slowly. "The idea of the two of you together, enjoying the pleasures of each other's bodies or my giving you both pleasure has been at the forefront of my mind since the night at the club when you danced with him. What about you love? While I know you want Stefan, would you be comfortable with the idea of that? The three of us?"

Seeing a building desire in her eyes, Klaus pulled her closer and kissed her deeply, allowing his desire free reign to take her wherever it wanted. He ran the tip of his tongue along her full lips but when they parted, he retreated. Instead he ran his lips along the side of her jaw, up to her ear as she breathed heavily and whispered almost inaudibly, "Do you want that Caroline? To feel not only my lips on you but Stefan's as well? And not only our mouths but our hands touching you, doing everything we can to please you?"

Caroline heard the words and part of her brain tried to get her to tell him no, that he was all that she needed but it couldn't win over the other part of her that was begging for it. The need for it to have both of them shooting through her body as fast as lightning. When she felt soft, warm lips at her neck at her pulse point, she moaned and her right hand came up, tangling her fingers in Klaus' hair as her answer escaped her lips. "Yes."

"Well then, let's hope that Stefan decides to accept my invitation." Klaus mumbled as he kissed his way back up to her lips.

"Invitation?" Caroline repeated a bit surprised at his words.

"Yes, I told him if he was lonely to seek us out instead of handling the situation on his own." Klaus explained.

Caroline stared at him for a moment before a devilish smile came across her innocent face. "Well then whatever could we do to keep ourselves entertained as well as lure him in here?"

"I have no doubt that we can find something." Klaus replied, a smile matching hers as he yanked her lips to his.

They attacked each other mercilessly; hands grabbed and pulled each other closer until there was no space between them as they moved out of the bathroom and into their bedroom. Caroline yanked on his shirt, pulling it up, and he happily obliged her by lifting his arms and allowing her to remove it. Her hands immediately shot out to his chest, slowly moving all over him, not allowing a single space of the revealed flesh to go untouched as his mouth descended on hers once again. It wasn't enough for her though, she needed to feel the heat radiating from his body pressed directly onto hers so she reached down and pulled off her own shirt before lowering her hands to his waistband.

Caroline continued kissing him as her hands lowered the zipper of his jeans. She shoved them down as far as she could before Klaus kicked both them and his shoes off. His lips trailed kisses down her jaw, neck and finally settling on his destination. Caroline inhaled sharply at the first flick of his tongue on her very hard nipples and arched into him, begging for more of his extremely skilled torture. He alternated between her two breasts, using his hand to make sure not to leave the other neglected. She was so focused on what he was doing that it took her by surprise when she felt herself falling backwards onto the bed with Klaus on top, pushing her further down onto the bed as he continued to lavish her body with his tongue.

Once they were settled, Klaus kissed his way further down, stopping at her flat abdomen to dip into the sensitive part of her navel. When he made it the waistband of her pants he quickly undid the button and zipper and pulled them as well as her panties off. Seeing that she had replaced his hands with her own on her breasts, he lowered his mouth back down to her body and began to kiss his way up her leg, traveling to her inner thigh. Caroline breathed heavily as she watched Klaus get closer and closer to where she needed him. Her head fell back and her eyes closed as he lavished her with his tongue and lips and teeth. Quiet whimpers turned into boisterous moaning as Klaus drove her closer and closer to completion.

The creaking of the bedroom door was faint but his enhanced hybrid hearing had no difficulty picking up the sound. He knew that it meant they had company and he couldn't help but smile internally. He brought one hand to rest on her hip to keep her still, while the other came to the spot his mouth was as he momentarily pulled back from so he could look over at Stefan. However with no plans to leave her wanting, he inserted one finger into her warm depths to replace his mouth.

If Stefan hadn't already been hard when he walked in, the sight before him would have brought him to attention immediately. Caroline lay in the middle of her and Klaus' large bed, completely naked, fondling her breasts as Klaus, who also had no clothes on lay between her spread legs, his mouth feasting away at the treasure there. Stefan watched the two until a moment later, the hybrid withdrew from her, replacing his mouth with his hands before looking over at him. His eyebrow lifted as if to ask what he was waiting for, after all he had come into the room, why was he holding back but when Stefan's eyes drifted back to Caroline, Klaus seemed to understand.

"Caroline…" Klaus murmured. "We have company, would you like him to join us?"

Caroline's eyes opened at Klaus' announcement and she turned to look at the doorway, catching sight of him. Her large blue eyes were dark with lust and he swallowed hard. He could see that they weren't only like that because of what Klaus was doing to her but also due to the fact that she was looking at him. His eyes quickly looked back to Klaus, and saw the look there as well. He turned back to her, and her hand moved away from her breast and towards him. "Stefan…please?"

Two words from her beautiful mouth, that's all it took, and Stefan was at her side. He stayed fully dressed as he lay down next to her, his eyes roving over her gorgeous body before he placed his warm mouth on her neck tasting her soft skin. She was surprised that he didn't go straight for her mouth but Caroline was not going to complain as she took in the feeling of him touching her.

Stefan's mouth trailed down her front, one hand moving with him, over to her left breast, as his mouth captured her right. His ears could hear her whimper, her one hand at the back of his head, trying to keep him there. His eyes looked downward, seeing Klaus's head between her legs, her hips moving against his face, her other hand in his hair. His eyes closed again, as his tongue flicked out against the hard nipple, and she arched her back against him.

Caroline cried out as she felt another finger and then another join the first one as Klaus' mouth returned to tease her clit as his fingers moved in circular motions inside her then retreated only to be pushed back in. She was in sensory overload, and somehow she knew she was going to be for quite some time. Two sets of hands on her flesh, one mouth sucking at her breast, and one very skilled tongue bringing her extreme pleasure between her legs. With one final thrust of his fingers, she screamed out his name, over and over as she crashed in the waves of pleasure that racked her body. Klaus then slowly traveled up her body, skirting around Stefan who was worshiping her breasts, as he could still feel the shudders going through her.

When she opened her eyes again, his mouth attacked hers, his tongue shoving its way inside, making her taste the mixture of the two of them together on his mouth. It made her moan again, her tongue coming alive against his. The small amount of her taste on his tongue was driving her insane, but there was someone else that needed attention. She broke away from Klaus' mouth, as she gasped out. "I think someone here is really overdressed."

Klaus smirked at her in understanding and nodded. "I believe you are right love, it's not quite fair is it?"

"No, it's not." Caroline said as she looked down at Stefan

Hearing his soon to be lovers talking about him, Stefan looked up from where he'd been suckling Caroline's breasts and asked, "What do you plan to do about that?"

Klaus remained silent as Caroline answered with a wicked glint to her eyes, "As much as I am enjoying the feeling of your mouth on me, I need you to get up."

"I'm already there." Stefan replied a teasing smile on his face as he moved up her body so that they were face to face.

Caroline moved one of her hands down Stefan's back, to his side, and then down his front. She felt and heard him groan, as her hand moved over his pant covered erection. "I can tell. But I was thinking more of you being vertical so we can get you out of these clothes."

Both men grumbled in complaint when Caroline slipped out from underneath them and moved to the side of the bed, holding her hand out to Stefan for him to take. Wanting out of his clothes as badly as she did, Stefan rose quickly from the bed. No sooner was he standing in front of her then her hands came up and tore the T-shirt he was wearing off of him.

"Mmmnn," Caroline purred as she took in the sculpted body in front of her. For the first time, she caressed Stefan's sleek chest, learning his textures, memorizing his responses for later. She'd known him for years, seen him shirtless tons of times, she'd even caught him in his underwear once or twice but she'd never seen him like this. It was all a new and mind-blowing experience. "Much better."

Feeling her cool fingers against his skin, Stefan could only stare at her for just a moment before he pulled her close. When their lips met, there was no shyness, no tentativeness, only a mutual need. As he kissed her, Stefan's fingers traveled down her body again. He felt a deep need to learn all about Caroline's body that couldn't be denied. While their tongues danced, his large hands caressed Caroline's breasts, molding their perky weight, stimulating the pink nipples standing proudly out from the soft mounds before he moved his hands away from them. They begged for more of his attentions but he ignored them for a moment as he learned the rest of her body. The silkiness of the skin along her spine and the firm curves of her ass.

Watching the lovers exploring one another, Klaus felt the need to join them. He moved from his position on the bed, coming up behind Stefan until he was pressed tightly behind him.

As they continued to kiss, Stefan felt Klaus come up behind him, his hard warm body pressing against his back as Klaus reached around and slid his large hands between he and Caroline. Stefan groaned at the feeling as his hand pressed against his abdomen, and then moving to his pants to work the buckle of his jeans loose. It only took Klaus seconds to unfasten them before he felt his pants and boxers sliding down his hips, his throbbing erection springing free as he did. Caroline's fingers found him instantly, wrapping around the hard shaft, and his hips jerked into her hand as she began to pump him. His tongue darted back inside her mouth, battling against hers before he felt her pull away.

Releasing Stefan, the female vampire stood up on her toes so that she could plant a long, sexy kiss on Klaus' willing mouth over Stefan's shoulder but he was very aware that she still had his heavy cock grasped tightly in her hot fist. As if she could read his mind, she began to stroke faster, driving his pleasure higher.

"God," Stefan exclaimed. "Don't stop."

"I won't," Caroline promised as she ended her kiss with Klaus only to press a series of light kisses across Stefan's collarbone. "As a matter of fact, I plan on doing something much better."

Before he could ask what she meant, her mouth moved below to his chest, her tongue tracing the muscles before she continued her trek down his abs to his pelvic area. As he watched her lower herself to her knees, Klaus' lips moved to Stefan's neck, sucking, biting, kissing until he was moaning helplessly between them.

Caroline took a moment to explore the large cock in front of her, different than Klaus' but still very impressive before she glanced up to see Stefan's face. When she did, she caught sight of Stefan's head thrown back with Klaus' mouth on his neck. She felt herself growing even wetter at the sight of the two. She thought of moving one of her own hands down between her legs but stopped herself. She wanted both of them touching her again, not herself so she would be patient. Instead she focused on wanting to make Stefan cum, so she brought her mouth to where she and Stefan both wanted it most. Without warning, she sucked just the tip into her mouth and stroked with her tongue as her fisted hand began vigorously pumping the shaft, causing Stefan to gasp loudly as he reactively thrust his hips forward.

After a couple of minutes of just teasing the tip of him, with her mouth and tongue, Caroline then slowly began inching her way down Stefan's full length. She tasted the precum that escaped Stefan's control and knew it wouldn't be long. She tightened her lips on the descent, increasing the pressure, then sucked hard on the ascent which she knew from Klaus would make Stefan's toes to curl.

Stefan sent his free hand down to guide and caress Caroline's head as her mouth lowered over him. The feeling of her warm wet mouth sucking him was almost too much. He was going to cum within seconds if she kept that up; and he tried to keep a hold on his control. Not something that was easily done when he felt Klaus' mouth retreat from his neck and shoulder to his ear.

"Do you want her?" Klaus asked hotly as he turned his attention to whisper into the vampire's ear, taking the opportunity to lick a path all the way around the shell as he spoke. "Do you want to be inside her, right now, feeling her hot wetness all around you? Her juices coating your cock? Her walls gloving you tightly? Her mouth is glorious but it is nothing like being inside of her. She's so tight."

"Yes!" Stefan replied in a hoarse whisper, as he pushed his hips a little harder into her mouth, imagining he could feel the heat of her already.

"Then you will have her, but first we will have a taste of you." Klaus answered as he moved his mouth down to Stefan's neck, his fangs scraping along the skin until he was at his cardioid artery where he plunged them into his neck. His blood rushed into Klaus' mouth, the heady taste causing him to moan almost as loudly as Stefan did.

Stefan couldn't hold out for long under the dual assault of Klaus' fangs in him while Caroline sucked him furiously. With a loud cry that was Caroline's name, his climax tore through him and he spilled his seed deep within his lover's mouth until he was weak and trembling.

Caroline swallowed everything that Stefan gave her, licking him clean before she looked up again and this time what she saw and smelled brought out her own fangs. A trail of crimson ran down from Stefan's neck, trickling down his chest and she couldn't resist. Retracing the route she had taken, Caroline's mouth ran over his chest until it reached the blood, which she eagerly lapped up. When she once again stood on her feet, her mouth nearing the source of the blood, Klaus released Stefan and looked at her. With Stefan's blood staining his plump lips, his yellowed eyes watching her, he looked predatory, intense and unbelievably sexy.

She smiled at him naughtily as she licked her lips. "Stefan tastes delicious, in more ways than one."

A low growl escaped from Klaus' mouth before his hand pulled her lips to his own, holding her steadily by the back of her head where his hand wove into her hair. Stefan seemed to recover a little from his orgasm because she felt him slip out from between them, moving around so that she was now sandwiched between their hard masculine bodies. Stefan lowered his mouth to nibble on her exposed throat and earlobe, as Klaus attacked her mouth. She kissed him voraciously, darting her tongue in and out in a suggestive motion. Her kisses were making him crazy and he didn't want it to end anytime soon. His own tongue joined in the dance and he tasted Stefan as he did.

Caroline was so turned on, she was shaking. She wouldn't have thought it was possible to feel like this. Between Klaus and Stefan touching her, loving her, she was going slowly crazy. She needed release again and she could tell by the throbbing erection pressed against her stomach that Klaus did too. He was still incredibly turned on, not having come yet but she was going to fix that.

The feeling of Caroline's hands on his chest did not surprise him, but the force that he suddenly felt her using to push him backwards did. She followed him, only breaking the kiss when his knees hit the edge of the mattress and he fell down onto the bed.

No sooner had he settled than Caroline climbed on top of him, straddling his hips as she rubbed against him provocatively. His hands reached up to cup her breasts. He loved the way she moaned and arched into him, deepening the contact while her hands had gone between her legs to stroke his burning length. Her urgency was starting to stroke his own lust until he could think of nothing except being buried inside her.

Caroline rubbed her thumb over the drop of wetness that appeared at the tip, smoothing it over the entire head of his cock. Her own wetness had gotten on the shaft, too and she spread it around, driving him insane in the process, but she wasn't done yet. Klaus watched her rise, her body moving over him, teasing him, letting the tip graze across her wet flesh. His eyes locked with hers, and she stared back at him as she slowly lowered herself onto him, stretching her slowly until she was fully impaled on top of him.

Klaus kept his eyes on hers as their bodies slowly melded together, and when they were fully one again, his hands gripped her hips tightly, as her hands moved to his chest. When she started to rock her hips against his, his eyes closed at the pleasure that moved through him. She moved slowly over him, taking her time, and he opened his eyes again to watch her.

Her face was pinched in delight, her eyes tightly closed in concentration of the sensations coming up from below her waist. Klaus' thick cock was stroking her walls exactly as she liked, but that was only a part of her pleasure. Stefan had come up behind her, his hands and mouth caressing her body, and not just hers. He was everywhere, his hands wandered freely. One moment she could feel one of Stefan's hands caressing her ass before he cupped Klaus's tightening sack, or he pinched a softening nipple, teasing it back into pointed hardness, while he slipped his hand down to the curls between Caroline's legs, gently rubbing against her distended clit. His caresses were fleeting and random, torturing both his lovers into demanding his constant attention in one place or another. With a happy grin, he never lingered, seeking out new places to touch and caress as the two continued their dance on the edge of the bed.

"Stefan," she said. "Yes. Don't stop."

He obliged her by continuing his soft caresses, loving the way she whimpered and squirmed against him. His own cock starting to come alive again, pressing against her back, was enjoying it also.

Soon the couples' hips began to move quicker, her body arching against his body which was screaming in his own pleasure as her heated core hugged him snugly. His grip tightened on her hips as her pace became more frantic over him. Then Klaus felt her muscles start to flutter around him, her head tilted back onto Stefan's shoulder, and her muscles tightened around him hard, over and over again, his hips jerked back at her in response as her mouth opened to scream, and as he heard his name once again on her lips, he let go. His warmth shot into her body, as her own muscles tried to take even more, making his hips move up against her again, and again until they were both spent.

Caroline was in heaven. She had Stefan surrounding her from behind while her body still tingled from being with Klaus. The scent of both the men was all around her, touching her senses, sending them swimming. She'd never felt so needed before. She'd been the center of Klaus' world, which was always spectacular for years and now knowing Stefan wanted her, too, it was churning up more desires in her body. She hoped this night would never end.

She'd already climaxed twice tonight between Klaus and Stefan's attentions while Stefan had succumbed to the charms of her mouth and tongue once before Klaus had fucked her. But judging by the hardness pressing against her back, it seemed as though Stefan was ready for another go himself.

Bringing her hand up behind her, pulling Stefan to her mouth, she daringly whispered, "I want you."

Those words were a poor substitute for the ones she really wanted to say.

Cupping her cheek, Stefan leaned in and pressed his mouth to hers gently slipping his tongue inside, seeking out her tongue, stroking it until they were both moaning. He knew he wanted her too, his hardening cock pressing against her back a sure sign but it wouldn't work with their current position.

Knowing it was what she needed, Stefan once again stroked against her clit, only it was so light that he was teasing more than stimulating her. With a frustrated growl, she arched back against him deepening the contact.

Unwilling to release Caroline yet but not wanting to deny her Stefan's touch, Klaus lifted her up and spun around to place her farther up the bed. Without a word, the three lovers rearranged themselves on the bed so that Caroline was lying back against the pillows and Stefan was beside her, their mouths fused together ardently. He had a hand on her stomach but it wasn't enough for her. Klaus watched as she brought her hand to cover Stefan's before she moved up her side, brought it over her chest and moved his hand over her breast. Klaus' lust for Caroline had sprung forth once again, as Stefan's hand squeezed the mounds of flesh lightly, her hands keeping them there.

Not the least bit put out, Klaus observed in loving indulgence as she clasped the other man against her overheated body, as he himself moved between her legs, spreading them so wide that her knees nearly hit the bedspread.

"You are so beautiful." Klaus said reverently.

Releasing himself from Caroline's touch, Stefan moved to sit beside Klaus, and stared down at the blonde in front of them. He took in the shining blue eyes, her flushed cheeks, her peaked nipples, the trimness of her waist and her swollen sex that was glistening with moisture and nodded. "She is."

Of its own volition, his hand slid from her knee to the dripping heat between her thighs. Amazingly, she was every bit as wet as she looked, wetter than he remembered from just a few minutes ago. Stefan wouldn't have thought it was possible. His fingers painted small circles around her slick folds while their lover watched possessively.

Licking his lips, he turned to Klaus to ask, "Can I?"

Klaus didn't have to ask what he wanted. No one could look at Caroline like this and not want to taste her. He looked at her, and she nodded faintly, agreeing to anything the two of them wanted to do to her.

Seeing her acceptance, Klaus nodded, granting his permission for Stefan to continue. Need was still coiling fiercely inside him, but he pushed it back, wanting to please his lovers first.

Bending over to kiss her knee, Stefan slid two fingers into her body without preamble, entranced all over again at how hot and wet she was. Caroline gasped in pleasure and shifted beneath him. Sliding his mouth further up her leg, licking and kissing as he went, his thumb began stroking her clit causing her hips to jerk beneath him. Soon his mouth was hovering over her, his warm breath stimulated her as his fingers left her body. They were replaced with his lips and tongue, as he tasted her for the first time.

Klaus watched them from his protective perch beside Stefan for a moment before he moved up to lay next to Caroline, kissing her soft mouth while reaching out to fondle her breasts. He adored the small sounds she made as her hips undulated against Stefan's mouth.

"Klaus," She whispered several long minutes later as she buried her fingers in Stefan's hair. "I need more..."

Klaus nodded, working out quickly how best to give her what she desired before he spoke. "Stefan…"

Stefan looked up at the sound of Klaus calling his name and silently communicated with the hybrid for a moment before he reluctantly moved away from between her legs just as Klaus rolled her to her side, facing him while Stefan slid up until spooned in behind her. A moment later, he slid his erection into the warm core his mouth had just left, listening for that small cry she gave as he joined with her. Stefan could swear that he actually swelled further, filling her clinging recesses. She was so tight around him that he had to wait a moment to adjust.

Once Stefan slid his cock into Caroline, Klaus maneuvered onto his side so that his head was positioned between both their legs where he could reach her trembling body. Holding her top leg up, Klaus dragged his tongue against Caroline's clit even as he felt Stefan begin to thrust into her.

Stefan's free hand came around her to cup one soft breast, which he massaged as his hips worked against her in a steady rhythm. As he did, he could feel the wet heat of Klaus' tongue rub across his cock while he pleasured Caroline and the combination of the two sensations was euphoric. Unable to express the way it felt, he instead scattered kisses and bites across the back of Caroline's shoulder and neck.

Caroline was certain that she'd died and gone to heaven. Between Stefan's thick cock rocking inside her, his fingers stimulating her nipples, and Klaus' tongue laving on her clit, she was definitely on the brink of an explosive orgasm. The sensations she was feeling right now were more intense than anything she'd ever thought possible. She wished it could go on forever, but she knew by the tightening of her body that the end was coming.

"Klaus," she moaned. "Please…"

Klaus bit down gently on the highly sensitive flesh he held in his mouth as he flicked his tongue rapidly across the tip. A keening sound met his ears as she buried her fingers in his hair, again holding him against her as if she was afraid he'd stop. He kept it up as she cried out, calling his name.

While she still trembled, Klaus shifted around, replacing his mouth with his fingers on her clit and kissing her everywhere he could reach; soft kisses interspersed with small nips and bites along her thigh that were driving her crazy. Caroline opened her eyes and saw Klaus was very ready for her again, his hard cock was only inches from her face.

Her mouth was almost watering as she reached out to grasp him and her tongue came out to lick the tip of him. She looked down in time to see his eyes shut tightly while his head fell back. She opened her mouth, closing her eyes and took the head inside and he moaned loudly, her name falling from his lips.

Klaus was thoroughly enjoying the sensation of her tongue moving as she slid her mouth down. Her wet, hot, sucking mouth, and moving tongue drove him insane, his hips jerked slightly as she continued. She took him in, down to the base, and then slowly moved back off him, licking around him as she went, sucking at the tip, and then moving back down on him, this time faster. She continued on him, moving quicker, faster, sucking harder, listening to his sounds, and feeling his movements against her, while Stefan pumped inside her.

Feeling her muscles clenching around him, Caroline knew she was close again already, and Stefan increased his thrusting, going as fast and hard as he could. He unconsciously tightened his grip on her breast, but she didn't mind.

When Caroline opened her eyes, all she could see were spots dancing before her, so she closed them again, tightly. Her breath was sawing in and out of her lungs as she strained toward another climax that was rushing up to meet her.

"Bite me," Caroline commanded loudly as she withdrew Klaus' cock from her mouth. "Now!"

Mercifully, her request was granted by not one but two sets of fangs. Stefan's bit into her shoulder as Klaus' fangs punctured her inner thigh; the combination was all it took to send her flying, spiraling out of control and into the heavens. She took Klaus' straining erection back into her mouth so that he could come with her, when she felt Stefan coming as well.

The clinging of her muscles around him from her orgasm was all Stefan needed to be sent over the edge too and his hips lost all poetry in their motions as he jerked spastically into her. It pushed her higher still until the last wave had crested, leaving an overflowing bliss in its wake as Klaus released his seed down her throat. The three of them breathed heavily as they tried to recover from the intensity of what they had just experienced.

Stefan licked away the blood left on her shoulder as his body calmed, and he could see Klaus' head moving between Caroline's legs. He was hard at work just like Stefan as he licked the bite he had inflicted as fine tremors continued to rack her euphoric body. Once he had removed all of the blood, Klaus climbed back up the bed so that he lay face to face with her.

"Hey," Caroline said softly, her voice was still husky with passion.

"Hello Love" Klaus answered, kissing her temple, he asked, "You look quite sated."

"Mmmnn, except for one thing." She replied before she reached forward to kiss him. He readily kissed her back but jerked back surprised when he felt her fangs sink into his swollen lips enough to draw blood. "Caroline…"

Caroline heard him growl but instead of apologizing, she leaned forward to lick the wound before sucking it into her mouth. As she did, she felt his resistance melt away as he realized what she was doing. He had fed from her, she needed his healing blood and she wasn't the only one. Her teeth tugged on his lip again, reopening the wound before pulling back. "Stefan."

The rich aroma of Klaus' blood in the air as well as Caroline shifting around onto her back to allow him to move over her enlightened him as to what she was thinking. Grinning, he shifted forward slightly, catching Klaus' swollen, love bitten lips beneath his own for the space of one breath. He sighed at the taste of decadent blood when it hit his tongue and Klaus used that to move his own tongue into his mouth.

Caroline moaned beneath both of them, her body beginning to heat up as she watched them kiss. She was the one who instigated the kiss but now they were very much heading in a certain direction and she didn't know if her body could take another round at the moment. "Okay you two, break it up. This girl needs her beauty sleep after being ravished by you two."

At her grumble, the two men parted and Stefan pecked her on her lips. "Well we better let you get some sleep, we both know what a monster you can be when you're tired."

"Hey!" Caroline exclaimed in annoyance.

"It's true love, you have nothing on me in regard to raining down blood when you don't get enough sleep." Klaus spoke up.

"Well just for that, I'm going to go sleep in Stefan's room." Caroline huffed as she started to sit up, but two male arms wrapping around her middle quickly halted any progress she might have made and pulled her back down between the two of them. She couldn't help but giggle at their actions.

"No Love, you are staying right here with us." Klaus declared. "Stefan and I will make sure of it."

Klaus' statement answered the question that they hadn't realized was hanging in the air regarding whether Stefan was going to be sleeping with them in their large bed or not and with that Caroline settled in between the two of them and closed her eyes, a satisfied smile on her face.

**Well there you go guys, like it? Hate it? Drop me a review to let me know.**

**As many of you know on Tumblr I had requests for there to be double penetration and I plan to give you guys what you want but it will be in the next part, as well as more Klefan. Just putting the warning out there now because the next part will be dirtier. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello my Klefaroline lovelies. I am back with the third and final part of this story. I hadn't planned on posting it this fast but I sat down on Friday with the intention to write just a little and ended up writing pretty much all of the smut in one swoop. The response I've gotten to this has been phenomenal and it makes me want to write more. I actually had one review that said they didn't honestly ship Klefaroline until they read my story and that means a lot. **

**As I warned in the previous part, this part is a bit dirtier than the past one, there is Male on Male as well as M/M/F so read at your own risk. Also, I've never written two guys before so hopefully this is okay. And for those of you who liked dominate Klaus, you'll be seeing more of him in this part. ;)**

**Thanks to Klarolineepiclove and idiot-wind for their help with ideas as well as reading it along with Gottabeelove, hybridlovelies, and jomosfamilyjewels. Also to nfinneman for making me a fantastic cover for this for when I posted on Tumblr. It is so hot and steamy on it's own. And of course I can't forget Kristen who is the biggest Klefaroline shipper I know. **

**As always, it's rated Mature so don't read if you are under 18 and if you aren't please don't tell me. **

Part 3

Stefan had no idea how much time had passed when he woke, all he was aware of was that the moon still shone through the windows and there was a warm body next to him. That didn't surprise him, what surprised him when he looked over was that it was Klaus and not Caroline considering she had been in between them when they had succumbed to sleep. He leaned up enough to look over the other man's shoulders to see the blonde in question lying on the other side.

"She moves a lot in her sleep." He heard Klaus say from next to him. Stefan looked down at him and saw him looking back at him. Klaus seemed to notice his confusion at the change of positions. "Especially if she gets too warm, then she usually ends up on the other side of the bed."

Stefan chuckled softly. "So does that make you the snuggler of the two?"

"Hardly." Klaus replied. "Though I do enjoy the feeling of her warm soft body against mine when I wake, very much like yours is right now."

"Are you saying I'm soft?" Stefan asked. He stretched slowly, flexing his muscles causing Klaus to growl appreciatively at the sight of his muscles rippling and bulging.

"Stop that," He commanded softly. He never pegged Stefan for a tease but that was exactly what the other man was being right now, it seemed to be that Caroline shared that trait with her vampire mentor.

"What?" The male vampire asked his face appearing innocent. "All I'm doing was stretching out the kinks. The two of you gave me quite the workout earlier. My soft body isn't used to it."

Klaus' eyes ran down over Stefan's naked body. He had not had much of an opportunity to explore it during their tryst before but he planned on taking full advantage of it now. Seeing Stefan like this, having him in their bed was an opportunity he wasn't going to pass up. And when his eyes dropped to between Stefan's legs, he saw that the vampire was thinking along the same lines. "I amend my earlier statement, it doesn't seem that all of your body is soft nor did we wear you out."

Stefan knew exactly what Klaus was implying, he had woken up with his cock already semi-hard, most likely a product of his dreams of the night's activities along with the mixture of Caroline's, Klaus' scents and sex that permeated the room. He looked down and saw that Klaus was in a similar situation before shrugging. "What can I say? Moderation has never been something I'm good at. It's either all or nothing."

"Well as Caroline loves to point out quite often, I am the serpent in the garden, quick to persuade those around me into debauchery." Klaus declared as he moved closer to Stefan, before his lips brushed against the skin behind Stefan's ear, kissing it softly.

"Too bad that Caroline is still sleeping." Stefan stated as he threaded his fingers into Klaus' soft curls.

"It is." The hybrid agreed, nibbling on his lover's ear. "Though I have little doubt that the two of us can find something to occupy our time until she awakens."

"What did you have in mind?" Stefan asked, his tone teasing though it quickly turned into a gasp as Klaus chose that moment to lightly tweak a flat nipple, flicking a nail across it for good measure while he sucked harshly on the soft skin of his neck.

"I am pure evil, perhaps I should just leave you to touch yourself everywhere you wish I'd touch you, or wherever I would wish to place my touch. All those sexy fantasies in your head, you would get to try them out on yourself first." Klaus commented as he allowed his hands to roam Stefan's nude body as the vampire groaned in exasperation at what he was suggesting. "But I'm not that cruel. You seemed to enjoy the pleasures of Caroline's mouth earlier. Perhaps I should see which of us you prefer?"

It only took Stefan a moment to figure out exactly what Klaus was implying but only because he was distracted. Klaus had been slowing bringing his whole body to life with small licks and bites over every inch of him, except for the area which needed him the most. Instead Klaus had avoided that area all together, driving Stefan to new heights of insanity, he was certain. The more he ached, the more it seemed Klaus was determined to ignore it.

"And how do you suppose I should do that? I don't have anything to base a comparison on." Stefan inquired, his hands moving down Klaus' smooth back, running them down, down past his slender hips until he caressed one side of his ass. "What would you do?"

"Oh Rippah." Klaus smiled mischievously at him. He brought one of Stefan's hands to his mouth and kissed each finger while holding the other man's eyes. Then he repeated the gesture with the other hand, slipping his tongue out to taste the salty skin once or twice. Staring at Stefan, thinking of everything he'd like to do to his lover, all the boundaries he would like to cross, but he stopped himself. Giving Stefan an orgasm immediately was now the farthest thing from his mind. First he wanted him squirming and Klaus felt the thrill of the hunt driving him as he began to whisper into Stefan's ear.

"I would start painstakingly slow, exploring every inch with my fingers until I wrap my hand around you, stroking up and down before taking you into my mouth, just the tip. Caressing you lightly with my tongue, then down your shaft only to repeat the touch again until you were whimpering. Once I have you there, I would hover over you, teasing you by nibbling biting and licking."

"And then?" Stefan panted. Klaus' hands hadn't stilled the whole time he'd been talking. His hand had stroked his chest, teasing his nipples, all the while the fingers on his other hand explored Stefan's sculpted stomach. It continued to work its way down, teasing all around the base of his straining member but he didn't linger. Instead, he dipped lower to catch and cup his hanging sacks. Deftly, he worked them, squeezing, rolling and releasing them. He licked his lips and Klaus very nearly ended their game right then at the sight of that pink tongue, but somehow he found the fortitude to restrain himself.

Completely aware of what he was doing to Stefan, Klaus continued, "Gently, I would start to go a little lower, sucking, always coming back to the top. Lower and lower until I'd gotten your whole cock in my mouth until I feel it pressing against the back of my throat. While I'm sucking, my hands are everywhere. Touching everything."

"Do it," Stefan ordered as he shifted his hips a little brushing his erection against the hand that had been playing with his testicles.

"I don't take orders Stefan." Klaus declared tauntingly.

"Please Klaus, I need you," Stefan openly begged. His body was filled to overflowing with sensations. The arousing sound of Klaus' voice describing what he would do to him had gotten him completely worked up.

Hearing the desperation in the other man's voice, Klaus decided to give in. Almost brutally, his mouth came down on Stefan's, whose tongue immediately drove deep into his mouth, a sign of his precarious control. One more deep throated kiss from Stefan's mouth and Klaus returned to the hard flesh demanding their attention from between Stefan's legs.

Sitting up fully, he moved so that he knelt between Stefan's spread legs, his legs parted slightly to make room for his own engorged cock. With his mouth only centimeters away from his much longed for target, Klaus placed his hands on his thighs before demanding hotly. "Watch."

Stefan nodded, unable to voice his answer to Klaus' demand. He would agree to anything as long as Klaus didn't stop. Tickling one finger down the full length of the feverish cock laying

against his stomach, Klaus did exactly what he had described, running his fingertips up and down before wrapping his hand around it, so that he could begin to stroke it as he'd promised. The firm grasp was too much for Stefan and it pushed his control to the breaking point, and he thrust his hips up trying to get closer to Klaus' hand.

A tear of precum had seeped out of the head of Stefan's cock, coating his smooth skin until it shone slickly in the dim moonlight. Swiping his tongue across the peak of Stefan's erection, he eagerly licked away the dribbling stream of precum, moaning appreciatively as he did so at its sweet taste.

Cupping Stefan's balls exactly as he had been doing moments before, the attentive hybrid performed the same acts that he had described to him, moving his tongue up and down the hard shaft in front of him. Lightly squeezing and stroking the sensitive testicles before taking the next step.

"Yes," Stefan called out as Klaus' sexy mouth closed in around his erection, lowering one of his hands to bury itself in Klaus' curly hair to force him closer. As Klaus bent to take more all of the beautifully hard cock into his mouth, Stefan shifted beneath him, arching, sighing in one hundred percent bliss. His mouth felt different than Caroline's had earlier, but certainly no less pleasurable.

Caroline didn't know what had woken her up, but as she opened her eyes and was met with the sight her two lovers, she wasn't going to complain. Klaus was situated between Stefan's firm thighs, and he was lowering his mouth around the man's straining erection. She had never really imagined or fantasized about two men before and she was starting to wonder why not considering how hot they were together.

She wondered briefly why they hadn't woken her up since she could see both men were painfully aroused but Caroline didn't feel neglected. The two of them enjoying each other was no different than if she had been the one to wake up with one of them. However her own body was responding to the stimulus she was getting from the sight in front of her. Not wanting to disturb them, her hand moved of its own volition until her slender fingers were resting between her thighs.

From her spot, she could see the glistening length of Stefan's cock as it slowly slid in and out of Klaus' sexy mouth. Finding herself already wet, Caroline started to caress the area that she desperately wanted Klaus or Stefan to be touching, first slowly then with growing enthusiasm while her other hand wandered up to her aching nipples.

As he continued to devour Stefan's cock, Klaus became aware of a familiar sensation, the sensation of being watched. Opening his eyes, he glanced over and saw that it was Caroline. Her eyes watched him lustily as her hands worked her body to relieve it. She was wet, very wet, and her pink flesh was alluring. It was difficult to resist the temptation of sliding his fingers inside of her, especially when he could see how much she needed it.

Klaus watched her widen her legs even further, bringing the hand that had been caressing her breast to between her legs where she slowly pushed two fingers into her soft opening, biting her lip to hold back the moan from the burst of pleasure. From where he was laying between Stefan's legs, Klaus could see everything and he watched in immense pleasure as Caroline's body swallowed the digits it was offered.

"Shit!" Stefan exclaimed when Klaus' mouth froze and his swollen member fell from his mouth. He opened his mouth to object loudly when he felt his lover was concentrating on something and he looked down to see Klaus staring at something next to them. Sliding his eyes in the same direction, Stefan was met with the arousing of sight of Caroline lying in her spot, her legs wide as she pleasured herself while looking back at them. She smiled at them impishly.

"Don't stop on my account." Caroline declared, repeating Klaus' words from earlier in the evening. Her fingers stroked against her clit with increasing force as her other fingers fucked herself until her hips were rocking in direct counterpoint, stimulating her even further.

Knowing she was content to watch, Klaus had Stefan's cock deeper in his mouth than his tongue had been just seconds before. Sucking harshly Klaus' mouth pulled up, before diving back down again. Stefan buried his fingers in Klaus' hair and guided his motions, demanding he speed up, certain if he didn't come soon, he was literally going to combust.

"Klaus," Stefan panted his lover's name. "Yes. Yes, like that."

Forcing her eyes to remain open, even though they wanted to slide closed in bliss, Caroline worked her glistening fingers in and out of her core as she watched Stefan, who was barely coherent as Klaus' curly head bobbed in his lap. It was just a matter of moments before she was drowning in wave after wave of pleasure as her much needed orgasm rippled through her.

Klaus took Stefan as deep as he could into his mouth, as his lover lost all control and began pumping his hips wildly as he came. He readily swallowed down the remnants of Stefan's orgasm and continued to suck him, gently now as the last of the pleasure shivered through his body. Once Stefan was completely spent, Klaus released him again but instead of moving his body up and burying his cock in Stefan's mouth; he reached over and grabbed a hold of Caroline's ankle, yanking her to him.

Caroline yelped in surprise as she felt Klaus' large hand grip her leg combined with the sensation of the sheets against her skin as she was pulled across the bed. However, instead of finding herself pinned under him as she expected, knowing that after watching the two of them get off Klaus would be in dire need of an orgasm himself, he moved her so that she was on all fours facing him with his cock at her mouth again. She glanced up and saw him staring at her, his eyes black and gold, with the veins appearing around his eyes.

"Suck me Caroline," Klaus instructed huskily, before he pumped his hips a little in her direction, causing the tip of him to brush against her pouty lips.

Caroline smiled at the motion before she opened her mouth to take him in. She knew that onlookers, like Stefan, probably thought that Klaus was being very cold and demanding but she knew better. He was on the edge and his control was snapping. She was surprised he hadn't simply taken her, but she had a feeling he had something else planned. Leaning forward, she took the full length of him into her mouth.

As he felt her warm wet mouth envelop him, Klaus moved one hand behind her head and guided her movements just as Stefan had done to him. Her eyes remained fixed on his as she closed her lips tighter and followed his order to the tee. She took him deep down her throat and then started to bob her head. From the corner of his eye, he could see that Stefan had fully recovered and was now watching them with interest.

Though his body still trembled from the orgasm Klaus had just given him, Stefan couldn't help but feel a renewed surge of lust as he watched Klaus fuck Caroline's mouth with enthusiasm. He observed the way that her body moved due to his thrusts, her breasts and ass swayed enticingly. Unable to help himself, Stefan shifted position so that he straddled the back of Caroline's legs. He skimmed his hands over her back and down her spine to the small of her back where he lightly scratched his short nails against her. He heard her whimper slightly despite the fact that her mouth was currently occupied before he moved a little lower to the pink flesh he could see peeking out from between her legs. Finding her hot and waiting, Stefan sent two fingers into her body while finding the tiny nub buried in her curls with his thumb.

Her body jumped slightly when she felt Stefan's touch, her mouth tightening on Klaus' cock, gripping him so not to lose pace while enjoying the feel of Stefan's fingers inside her. With a small cry, she spread her legs wider to give Stefan better access to her body. She was still tender and it wasn't long before her legs started to shake once again.

Caroline sucked Klaus as hard as she could, knowing that was what he expected and liked from her. She ran her tongue on the underside of his shaft and then started using just the tip at some points just as Stefan curled his fingers inside her and hit the perfect spot,

Klaus watched her suck him off with vigor, feeling her tongue lash over the length of his cock as she worked him over as Stefan pumped his hand into her. Feeling the vibrations from her moan reverberate up his cock, he suddenly couldn't keep still. Klaus pushed deep and hard into Caroline's mouth and it was all she could do to keep up. Not that she was complaining, she loved Klaus when he was wild and untamed and the feel of his cock in her mouth was erotic as ever. She was enjoying the aggressive loving as much as he was.

"Deeper." Klaus declared. She followed his instruction and shifted around, which made him sink farther down into her mouth. He could feel the tip of his cock nudging against the back of her throat and into the tight channel beyond. He noticed that her body was starting to quake as Stefan thrust his fingers into her tightness causing her hips to buck slightly, before she tensed suddenly and he knew she was coming by the way her body convulsed as waves of pleasure racked her. It was her moans that finally sent him over the edge.

As he felt his orgasm rip through him, Klaus quickened the pace of his thrusts, pushing her head forward in counterpoint so he could slip down her throat on every in-stroke, shooting his fluid down her willing throat. But though he had just come, he was still very hard and he wasn't done yet.

Reaching down to cup her chin, Klaus raised it so that Caroline's eyes met his again. Her body was flushed from the two orgasms she had just had and she was panting. But when their eyes connected, he saw the lust still burning within. Using just the slight pressure of his finger, Klaus pulled her up so that they were face to face again.

As soon as she was upright, Caroline brought her fingers around his hard flesh once again. Her hand moved around him, her fingers running over his length as she watched his hips jerk and heard his moan. Her free hand moved to the back of his head, catching him in a deep kiss as he thrust his hips forward. Too soon, he pulled away from her touch, only to place his hands on her hips. Before she knew it, he picked her up, and flipped her around so that she was in a similar position on her hands and knees again but this time, facing away from him and over top of Stefan's very hard aroused body. She felt Klaus bend over her, keenly aware that his cock was nestled perfectly in the cleft of her ass.

Caroline quickly spread her legs so that each of her knees hugged Stefan's hips while Klaus' mouth instantly moved down her neck from behind, attacking her skin with his tongue and teeth, leaving small bite marks as he went. His hand stroked over the smooth curves of her ass as Stefan brought his hands up to cup her aching breasts. He groaned as he felt the tip of his erection rub against her. She was so wet, and hot, that it made his body shudder at the thought of finally being able to slip inside of her again.

Stefan's mouth claimed hers, and he ground himself against her pelvis. She bucked up against him, making him groan in her mouth, and she purred back at him.

Deciding to bring her attention back to him, Klaus slapped her ass. It had the intended effect; Caroline pulled away from Stefan's mouth and moaned loudly at the stinging combination of pain and pleasure. "Klaus, yes!"

When she felt another light slap to her other cheek, Caroline arched back towards him. She could feel his hard erection against her ass and she pushed her hips back towards him. "Klaus I need you inside me."

"As you wish." Klaus declared as he took his cock in hand and pressed it against her dripping folds. He teased her for a second before his hips moved against her, the tip of him slipping into her, making her moan at him. He moved into her a little bit more, and then withdrew again. She groaned and tried pushing her hips up at him, trying to take him inside of her.

As if that had been his cue, Klaus surged inside her, burying himself in her slick heat. She cried out in surprised pleasure. Another moan escaped her lips, as she felt Stefan's mouth move over her, his head leaning up to kiss her breasts once again. She couldn't stay silent as he continued, and whimpered as his teeth grazed over her nipples. Her hands went between them, her fingers wrapping around his hard shaft as Klaus' hips began to move. Long, slow, hard strokes into her body while a small growl rang in her ear, the animalistic sound bringing it out in her as well. The movement dislodged Stefan's mouth from her but the friction of rubbing against him was almost as good.

Stefan let out a loud moan as Caroline's body moved over him while Klaus fucked her from behind. Her hand moved over his swollen flesh while her hardened nipples rubbed against his chest. His fingers pinched the taut peaks of her breasts while he captured her lips. He could feel the vibrations of her groans against his mouth, causing lightning shocks of pleasure to course through him. At every thrust of the other man's hips, another whimper would issue from her mouth, onto him until she suddenly jerked away from and gasped. "More, I need more. I need you both."

At her declaration, Klaus slowed his thrusting, looking over her shoulder to the man underneath him before he reached forward to turn Caroline's face towards him. He had an idea of what she was asking but wanted to hear it from her. "Love, what do you want, we need you to tell us exactly."

"You," Caroline answered then looked down at Stefan. "And you, both of you inside me."

"Are you sure Caroline?" Stefan asked, speaking for the first time.

Caroline nodded emphatically. "More than anything."

Seeing that she was very serious, Stefan's hand moved up into her hair, pressing her to him for another deep kiss. A kiss she realized that she could easily get lost in, but she pushed the thought away, as she felt Klaus shifting behind her, a small groan coming from her as she figured out what was happening next.

Klaus' hand moved between them, one finger against her clit causing her body jerk in response, while his other hand moving to where they were joined, his fingers gathering the silky, wetness from her. A moment later, she felt the pressure of one wet, fingertip at her ass, her body tensed. It was not the first time that he had taken her that way, but this was going to be different. She was going to have both men inside her, their huge cocks pounding into her and she swore she felt another gush of warmth between her legs.

"Relax," Klaus said as his lips trailed over her neck. "I promised you that I would give you anything that you desired, didn't I Caroline?"

"Yes." She sighed.

"And this is what you want isn't it?" He asked. "To have Stefan and I inside you?"

"Yes."

"Then you will have it," Klaus submitted. "Because you are my queen."

Before she could respond, Caroline felt his fingers tease at her clit once again while he slowly pulled his cock out of her, making her body shudder at the dual sensations of pleasure and loss. She felt very empty until she felt the head of Stefan's member filling her, replacing Klaus at the same time as Klaus' finger began to press inside of her. He moved in and out of her before adding another finger, working and stretching her so that she would be able to accommodate him. Pleasure surged through her as her body responded to him. Her hips moved backwards onto it, then he was gone. A small groan came from her at the loss, until she felt the head of his erection, still soaked from being inside her, at the same opening and her fingers gripped onto the shoulders below her.

Stefan's hands moved in between them, grasping her breasts in his hands, as his eyes looked up at her, watching her. Her face a mixture of lust and worry. His thumbs rubbed against her nipples and she shuddered slightly against him, and he groaned as he could feel the pressure of Klaus slowly sliding into her, the thin wall of tissue between them, rubbing against him. All three moaned the deeper the hybrid got inside of her. With a final shove, he watched her eyes close, and head move back with a small scream, her features a mix of pain and pleasure. His hands moved down to her hips, pulling her more firmly onto him, watching her react again. His hips started to move up into her.

Klaus started to move as well, his hands moving to her shoulders from behind, gripping them, moving her back onto him. She was so tight around him; he was having a hard time keeping control, as he slid in and out of her ass. The friction and tightness even greater because of the man below her, inside of her, moving as well.

Caroline's mind was spinning; her senses out of control, completely tense, and ready to burst. Her body felt so full, she thought she might break in two, but she didn't want it to end, she didn't want it to stop. She was completely out of control, caught up in the sensation, and she loved it, craved it, needed it. Nevertheless, with a few more thrusts of both men's hips her mind shattered, her back arching, her mouth screaming out, unsure of which name to say.

Again, her shaking body was not allowed to calm down instead feeling Klaus' mouth kissing the back of her neck, his hands over her breasts, her mouth gasping as Klaus thrust back fully inside of her once again. The pleasure and the pain making her body shudder at each thrust into her body. She wasn't sure how much more of this she could take, she felt like she was going to pass out from the pleasure and exhaustion as she was hit by another mind-blowing orgasm. "Klaus!Stefan!"

Klaus placed his hands on the bed on either side of them, his arms bracing himself over her, as his hips started to move in a frantic pace. In and out, faster, quicker, harder. He watched her head rocking back and forth, her mouth whimpering, moaning, as her muscles gripped Stefan hard, again and again. His body moving faster, his hips bucking into her, grinding into her. He heard Stefan groan and felt the other man's hips jerk up into her, stilling.

Her walls clamping around his cock, quivering as her orgasm rolled over her, was enough to push Stefan over the edge. The last of her climax milked him for all he was worth and he groaned her name loudly before he fell back onto the bed.

Klaus pushed harder, his head leaning into her shoulder, burying his face, before he exploded inside of her, his hips pushing hard, as deep within her as possible. His body shaking, as he tried not to collapse on top of them.

The sound of three loud, fast heartbeats of three hard breathing people filled the room. Their senses started to come back to them as their bodies calmed. They rolled to the right, groans coming from them all as the two men slipped from her body. Stefan's hand moved around her, setting at the small of her back, bringing her body against his. Klaus' arm came around her from behind and settled around her rib cage. She sighed heavily as she tried to get control over her body. "It's a good thing that I'm already dead, because if I wasn't that surely would have killed me."

Both men chuckled at her words, Klaus kissing her shoulder while Stefan pulled up the blanket to cover them again. "Go to sleep love, daylight is approaching soon and I have no doubt that you will want to rise bright and early."

A few hours later, Caroline found herself awake again due to the feeling of Klaus' hands caressing her body, as his mouth brushed lightly against her back. She could tell he didn't mean his touch to be sexual in nature, he just enjoyed touching her. It was one of his favorite pastimes besides sketching her and making love to her. Keeping her eyes closed, she soaked in the feel of him for a moment before she spoke teasingly. "Before you even consider another round, I need sustenance."

Klaus' lips paused then she felt them turn into a smile. "Good morning love."

"Morning." Caroline replied as she finally opened her eyes. In front of her, Stefan slept soundly on his back, one arm thrown up above his head as his face was tilted up towards the ceiling. "Looks like someone is still sleeping."

"That he is." Klaus agreed.

Being careful not to wake Stefan, Caroline rolled herself over so that she faced Klaus. "Last night was…interesting."

"Just interesting?" Klaus asked, his eyebrow rising in question.

"Well it was more than that." She stated. "But I have to ask, what now? You said you had been thinking about this but what did you come up with? Was this a one-night thing? Kind of like a freebie or…"

Caroline's questioning was cut off by Klaus' lips on hers, briefly kissing her before he pulled back. "It is whatever it is. I have you regardless, so if Stefan stays around or doesn't, as long as you are happy that is my chief concern. Though I will admit that I quite fancy the idea of us continuing this dalliance, Stefan is excellent company."

Caroline nodded, she agreed with him. She liked the idea of Stefan being with them otherwise he wouldn't have been living with them for the time that he had, and this was just another layer of their relationship with him. She and Klaus were forever but she understood that when you lived as long as Klaus or as long as she would live, variations of relationships were necessary to make yourself happy. "Then I guess we'll just see where we go from here, if he wants to stay or moves on, it's up to him."

"I have a feeling we can be very convincing." Klaus replied roguishly. "We have been so far."

Rolling her eyes at his comment, she shook her head. "Nah uh, breakfast first. Then sex. And don't even start with the puppy dog eyes, they don't work on me."

"Oh love, we both know better than that." He retorted, his hands coming back up to stroke her body, this time it was obvious that he had naughty plans in mind.

She could feel her body quickly responding to his ministrations but she hadn't been joking when she said she needed nourishment. "No, no, no. Food first, in case it's slipped your mind, both you and Stefan fed from me last night and I only took a taste from you to offset your venom. If I don't get blood soon, I'm going to be all gray and nasty. And I'm sure that Stefan could probably use some as well once he wakes up."

"Then it sounds like it's breakfast in bed." Klaus commented. "And I suppose my Queen would like me to go acquire it for her?"

"She would." Caroline giggled, knowing that he would not turn down her wishes. "I'll see what I can do about waking up Stefan while you are gone."

"Lucky bugger." Klaus grumbled as he removed himself from her hold and swung his legs off the bed to get up. Though she had said no sex, he held little doubt that she planned to wake Stefan as pleasantly as possible.

Her eyes traveled over his naked form though she literally knew every inch of it and was so preoccupied in her perusal that she didn't notice something until the last second. "Klaus! You can't go out there like that."

"And why not Love?" Klaus asked indignantly. "It's not as if I have to worry about exposing myself to Stefan any longer and there is no one else in the flat."

"Just put some pants on." She countered.

Not wanting to argue longer and delay returning back to bed with her and Stefan, Klaus quickly grabbed his discarded jeans and pulled them on, foregoing boxers.

The sight of Klaus shirtless with his jeans hanging low on his hips was almost as enticing as him naked in Caroline's opinion, but only almost. However once he was out the door, she turned her attention to the slumbering vampire next to her and she thought on how to best to wake him up. She couldn't help but grin wickedly as she moved towards him.

Klaus moved through the flat towards the kitchen quickly to acquire the blood bags from the refrigerator. Caroline might feed from the vein now but they still kept some on hand for times such as this. Once he had warmed it to the preferred temperature, he took the mugs of B positive in his hands and headed back. He heard a few muffled male groans coming from the bedroom and knew that Caroline had managed to wake Stefan up. He thought of flashing in there so as to join them when a knock at the door halted him misstep.

"You chose the wrong door to knock on this morning whoever you are, if you value having your head on your shoulders and your heart in your chest." Klaus growled as he went to open the door. He jerked it open, fully intending to just that when he was met with a surprising sight. "What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

"Good morning to you too Klaus." Elena huffed. "Are you normally this rude to your guests or is it just part of your personality?"

"Well for me to show my manners as a host to my guest, I would have had to actually invite you to show up on my doorstep. But seeing as I didn't." Klaus replied as he moved to shut the door but Elena slammed her hand on it to stop him, not that she really could if he truly intended to keep her out.

"I'm here to see Caroline," Elena enlightened him as she shoved her way through the door.

"Funny, she didn't mention anything to me about it; she must not have deemed your visit important." Klaus declared. Even after more than two decades, he still abhorred the brunette and only tolerated her for Caroline's sake.

"She doesn't know I was coming, it's been awhile since we've seen each other so I thought I'd surprise her." Elena explained.

"Regardless, you should have announced your intentions. Caroline is a tad busy at the moment in the bedroom, perhaps if you come back later, say in a year or so?" Klaus recommended.

"I still have no idea what she sees in you." Elena snapped. "But I'm not leaving. I came to see Caroline and I'm going to see her. I think you can take a break from her for a little while."

Instead of continuing to argue with her, Klaus decided to try a different tactic. Motioning toward their bedroom door where he knew Stefan and Caroline were entertaining themselves as they waited for his return, he said, "Since you asked so nicely, go right in."

Elena studied him in confusion for a moment before striding past him, her head held high as if she had won some great victory over the hybrid. Little did she know. He followed behind her a few steps, watching for that moment when she saw her friend in the arms of her former lover, or possibly enjoying a different one of his extremities.

Walking through the door, Elena expected to see her friend still in bed and probably in a state of undress. Considering how active Caroline said hers and Klaus' sex life was it was to be expected, but what she didn't expect to see was one of her best friends naked astride her ex-boyfriend who looked equally naked, riding him as if her life depended on it. "Caroline?! Stefan?!"

"Elena?" Caroline replied in shock, bringing the sheet up to cover her bare chest as she took in the sight of one of her best friends staring at her in shock. And it was no wonder considering the position she was in and who she was in that position with. "Oh my god…"

"You and Stefan? But you and Klaus…" Elena stuttered as her mind tried to wrap around what she was seeing. Stefan and Caroline were having sex, in hers and Klaus' bed with Klaus there.

"Elena." Stefan started to say but before he could say anything, she backed out of the bedroom before turning on her heel and rushing out the front door.

"Goodbye Elena, it was a pleasure." Klaus called after her before the door slammed behind her. He felt quite pleased with himself until he turned back around and saw the look of anger on Caroline's face. "Now love, she's the one who barged in here demanding to see you."

"So you thought it was a good idea to send her in here? And don't say you didn't know what we were up to! Because even if I hadn't been in the middle of fucking him, you knew she would have seen us in bed together!" Caroline yelled angrily as she rose up, dislodging Stefan's cock from inside her and got off the bed.

"I was teaching her a lesson in manners; she cannot be disrespectful to me under my own roof." He defended.

"I have to go after her." Caroline declared as she moved to find herself some clothes but stopped when Stefan grabbed her by the waist.

"Caroline, you can't run off after her." Stefan acknowledged. He knew that Caroline wanted to do anything she could to make sure that things would be okay with Elena but he knew it was pointless. "It won't do any good. We both know that Elena is just in shock and needs some time. I'm pretty sure walking in on the two of us surprised the hell out of her, she didn't even know I was here after all."

Caroline took a deep breath as she considered what Stefan said. He was right, if she ran off and caught up with Elena right now than it would just lead to a big argument that would probably lead them to not talking for a few years. If she let her cool off before she tried to explain, then it would probably only be for a few months instead. "You're right, you're right."

"Of course I am." Stefan replied with a smile before he kissed her forehead. In truth, he didn't really care what Elena thought, hadn't for years but he cared what Caroline thought.

"But that doesn't mean I forgive you." Caroline snapped crossly in Klaus' direction. "I know the two of you don't get along but that was a dick move."

"My apologies love." Klaus said as he made his way to her. "How can I acquit myself?"

"I don't know, I'm too mad at you to even think about it." She answered as she snatched the mug out of his hand. "Not to mention I was just about to get off when Elena walked in and that was shot to hell."

"Then I will do everything in my power to…"

"Oh no you don't." Caroline interrupted. "I think part of your punishment is going to not be able to touch me for a little bit."

"Now let's not be too hasty Caroline." Klaus argued. "How about I draw you a nice bath and do anything I can to convince you to forgive me?"

"No, I don't think so. Stefan, would you like to join me in the shower?" Caroline asked as she walked toward the bathroom, ignoring the sulking hybrid, to look over her shoulder at Stefan. "I promise to make it worth your while by finishing what we started."

Stefan looked from Caroline to Klaus, shrugging before hurrying after the blonde to join her. Klaus had dug himself into this mess, he could get himself out of it.

Klaus watched the two of them go, grumbling under his breath and about to throw the other mug of blood against the wall when her voice called out to him. "You're welcome to join us but only if you keep your hands to yourself."

At her invitation, Klaus quickly removed his jeans and rushed to join them. She had said he had to keep his hands to himself, she didn't restrict anything else and he was always one to take advantage of the loopholes.

**The End****  
**

**Well? How was it? Hot enough for you? What about Elena showing up? I'd love to know your thoughts. I tried to include the two Klefaroline gifsets I've seen on tumblr the most, one with Stefan on bottom/Caroline on top/with Klaus behind her and then the shower/bath one at the end.**

**Just in case you are interested, the final orgasm count for the last two parts is : Stefan 4, Klaus 4, and Caroline 8. The guys made sure she was well taken care of. **

**I had a reader on tumblr ask me if I'd be willing to write a drabble series on these three and I won't say no but I won't say for sure if I will. The mood has to strike me as well as an idea because while a majority of this is porn, I like some story in there as well.**

**Thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
